


The wounded hands of an honest man

by Piamio



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Comfort, Dismemberment, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Treating Wounds, and the need to reattach a finger, idk the words so tw, like there´s a needle, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piamio/pseuds/Piamio
Summary: Gen acts as a nurse for Senkuu after the stone wars.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	The wounded hands of an honest man

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of "what happened when we didn´t see, and it was never explained" because Senkuu got his finger cut and it was suddenly reattached as if nothing happened. 
> 
> No beta, no edits, we die like mne with our 2am drabbles.

  
To be honest, it stinged. 

Senkuu had wrapped the bandages around his hand. More specifically on his pinky. To somehow keep it together after Hyouga had so kindly separated the finger from his hand in a swipe.   
As the power team took Hyouga and Homura to their cells, and Tsukasa was gently put in a rushed made stretcher and taken away, Senkuu walked with his hand made into a bloody fist. 

When they finally got to the conquered Kingdom of Might, Senkuu had suddenly vanished. Everyone was too tired or too busy to notice their king was nowhere to be seen and brushed the thought away thinking he was somewhere their eyes simply didn´t reach. In a sense, they were right. Senkuu wouldn´t show people vulnerability. Much less right after the battle, The man standing outside Senkuu´s tent with a water bowl and fresh bandages knew that. 

It was his turn to treat his wounds.  
With a deep, silent breath, he sneaked inside. 

Gen could see the scientist under a brim artificial light. Sitting in front of the small table-like wood object. He could make out a certain shudder whenever Senkuu touched the bandages. And breath out a curse as he pulled away. He had a needle on his right hand and a bowl of alcohol on the table. 

"Senkuu-chan" He announced himself making the scientist jump and turn to see him. 

"Jeez, how long have you been there?" he asked a drop of sweat forming on his forehead. 

"That´s unusual" Gen walked towards him "For Senkuu-chan to lose awareness of his surroundings..." he sat next to Senkuu, taking a quick look at the bowl with red water "It must hurt like hell"

"I can do it myself" he said taking his eyes to his hand and shakily ready the needle. 

Gen took his wounded hand on his own. 

"I can assure you _I_ couldn´t do it, not even in a thousand years. You just need to hold it together, right?" he said trying to focus on the bandages preventing the finger from flat out, falling over. 

Senkuu stared at him for a second before sighing. 

"Don´t go getting dizzy with this, mentalist" Gen knew the words came for Senkuu himself rather than him. Even so, he appreciated the warning. As he nodded and took off the bandage carefully, he felt the urge to gag. It was a clean cut, but seeing the bone and meat exposed was something else. Senkuu had cleaned it thoroughly with alcohol too. So there was no soil or germs on it. 

Senkuu put the needle in and gritted his teeth at the pain. He couldn´t rush it or else the costures wouldn´t be strong enough. Shaking up, he kept an steady, slow pace. Painful. Gen could only stare at his face and the bandages. There was no need for Senkuu to tell him the blood was on his way. He pulled a clean clothe and soaked it with alcohol from Senkuu´s bowl. Giving him a quick look, before getting a nod, he cleaned the joint. A hiss coming out from Senkuu. 

"It´s alright, just keep it that way" Senkuu said before Gen could say anything. He kept sewing his finger back to its place with his eyebrows furrowed on his forehead. Gen cleaning it with alcohol whenever there was too much blood on Senkuu´s way. 

"You´re seriously incredible, Senkuu-chan" Gen suddenly said as Senkuu did the last stitch. 

"Ah?" 

"Isn´t stitching a finger without it getting necropsy like, impossible in this stone world?" 

Senkuu made his characteristic small laugh. 

"I´m not tossing away that possibility" Gen sensed an slight panic on Senkuu´s frown. It wasn´t necessary to say a single infection could take the scientist´s life, in the stone world that is. "Though with so much alcohol, maybe the possibilites are slimmed" 

Gen knew enough about Senkuu to not respond with "your welcome". Instead he looked at the reattached finger. 

"Can you move it?" he asked. 

Senkuu´s hand trembled as his pinky curled a bit.

"You´re just a box of surprises aren´t you?" Gen said cleaning the hand with alcohol and then water, before putting a stick to work as finger splint. "There" he said as Senkuu watched the rudimentary splint. 

"If all goes well in two weeks or so it should be like normal" Senkuu said with a smile that almost hid how much it pained him. Gen took his wounded hand and squeezed the healthy fingers gently.

"Im not one to talk, but you gotta have a bit more confidence in others, Senkuu-chan" he said looking up and brushing his thumb over his open lip, making Senkuu flinch a bit. "and you need to be more careful while negotiating"

Senkuu took Gen´s hand away from his bruised face with an smile "Sutilities are too much of a hassle" he went making Gen smirk. "Besides, that´s what I´ve a mentalist for"

The other carved into his memory the roughness, but gentle hands he held. The wounded hands of an honest man.

Gen couldn´t help but let out a sigh. 

"That´s because you´re too honest Senkuu-chan. It was because I wasn´t there to negotiate for you that you got this"

Senkuu laughed and squeezed with his healthy hand the other´s. 

"Well, then. Just stay closer" 

"Or please listen to Gen´s mentalist lessons and follow them through, Senkuu-chan" Gen leaned on to Senkuu and he leaned on him. "Though that wouldn´t be too bad"


End file.
